


Sweet Understanding

by hippiefairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippiefairy/pseuds/hippiefairy
Summary: Picks up right where the movie left off and Aunt May is having a bit of trouble with the whole Spider-Man thing. There is definitely some freaking out involved.





	Sweet Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I love this movie. I love Peter. I love May. So this happened :shrugs:

‘Oh crap!’ Peter groaned to himself as his aunt’s voice rang out behind him. He swung around to face her, overly aware of himself as he tried desperately to figure out if he could pass off the suit as a very detailed cosplay.

 

“Peter Parker…” May trailed off, the shocked look on her face morphing quickly into confusion, disbelief, and finally settling back on shock.

 

“Aunt May! I can totally and absolutely explain this, I mean! There’s nothing really to explain, it’s just a costume and I’m…. and you’re... and… and... you’re not buying this are you?” Peter hung his head.

 

“Definitely not buying it” May’s answer was a bit breathless, like the shock had stolen all the air around her.

 

“You’re Spider-Man?” she asked.

 

“I’m Spider-Man” he said quietly, picking at the suit to have something to do with his hands “I’m sorry May, I didn’t want you to worry so I didn’t say anything”.

 

“Worry?” she asked, her tone turning hysterical “why would I worry? You just crashed an airplane into a beach, climbed to the top of a stupidly high monument” her eyes widened as her voice became aggressively higher “fought the Avengers?! Oh my god, I am going to kill Tony Stark!” she turned and stormed away from Peter.

 

“Uh, Aunt May?” Peter asked worriedly, he quickly followed her out into their living room.

 

“I can’t believe this” she turned back to him but seemed to be avoiding looking at him “how? And why? And _how_?” she threw her hands in the air, she was breathing heavily and Peter felt his own breathing pick up as he began to feel a bit hysterical himself.

 

“I..I.. I’m sorry May” he offered “it’s just… I was bit by a, well.. a radioactive spider, and I have abilities now that I can use to help people and how could I not use them? I have to use them! I can’t not help if someone needs it” he said the last part so fast he wasn’t sure she could understand. And he knew he was explaining badly, she’d want more details about the spider, and he wasn’t sure he was getting across his point about helping people. It was just so damn hard to concentrate when his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He fixed his eyes on the floor, it was easier than looking at her, this was exactly why he hadn’t wanted her to know.

 

“I just don’t get how you could keep this from me… I don’t understand..” May looked directly at him finally and she stopped, she didn’t move or speak for several seconds.

 

“Peter, honey, stop” she said, her tone suddenly much calmer.

 

“Stop? Stop what?” Peter asked, he couldn’t feel himself rocking back and forth, couldn’t tell how close he was to really panicking.

 

May stepped closer to him, reaching out slowly until he looked at her, his body stilled and he breathed deeply and fell into her arms. She wrapped him in a tight hug.

 

“I’m sorry honey” she rubbed his back soothingly “I know better than to get all worked up. We can talk about this once we calm down”.

 

Peter nodded into her shoulder “I’m really sorry Aunt May” he whispered “I just wanted you to be safe, and happy, and to not worry about me anymore than you already do”.

 

“Shh, later honey” May pulled away slightly and steered him to the couch “I’m going to make us some tea, we’ll sip it quietly, then we’ll talk. Okay?” she waited until Peter had nodded then she released him and hurried to the kitchen. Her composure was an act, but as long as Peter couldn’t see that they’d be fine. Luckily she didn’t have to keep up that act quite so well in the kitchen, Peter couldn’t see her from the couch so she rested her head against a cabinet door and tried to still her fast beating heart. Anger shot through her suddenly and she gasped lightly, she wasn’t angry at Peter, she wasn’t sure who she was mad at, possibly herself for failing to see that Peter had more going on than just school and a demanding internship. 

 

The kettle whistled and, as she fixed a tray with steaming mugs and some cookies, she braced herself for the upcoming conversation. 

 

‘You are going to listen until the end May Parker, and then you are going to reassure him that we are fine’ she thought ‘and you will not freak out like that again in front of him’ she told herself sternly. She hoped they could come to some kind of understanding, she didn’t think banning him from being Spider-Man would do a damn bit of good, but she wasn’t sure she could really handle knowing that he was out there risking his life either, there had to be some kind of middle ground.

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

Tony Stark clicked the light off in his workshop and stretched, Friday had been good enough to remind him that he was taking Pepper out for supper and he wanted to have time to shower beforehand. 

 

“Boss, you have a call from May Parker” Friday told him just as he headed for the door.

 

“Tell her I’m unavailable” he told his AI “I mean, it’s not even a lie, most people don’t answer the phone when they’re in the shower and that is where I am heading”.

 

“Boss, she insists” Friday told him “she says if you don’t answer she will come here personally to talk to you”.

 

Tony grimaced “damn” he whispered “I’m about to get told off aren’t I?” he shook his head “alright, put her through Friday”.

 

 “Mr. Stark” May’s overly sweet voice confirmed his fears and he steeled himself for the lecture that he had to admit he deserved.

 

“I see no reason to beat around the bush” she continued “thank you”.

 

Tony blinked “I’m sorry… what?”.

 

“Oh believe me, I’d love to tell you off for dragging Peter into your squabble with a certain Steve Rogers, but Peter begged me to leave you alone. He said something about you saving his life a couple of times and how cool the suit is that you made for him, apparently it’s tech has saved him a few times as well. So, thank you, for looking out for him. I appreciate that”.

 

“You’re welcome?” Tony answered uncertainly.

 

“But be assured Mr. Stark, if you drag Peter in over his head again, I will destroy you” May hung up before he could answer and Tony sat down heavily in his chair.

 

“Huh” he said “okay then”.

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

May put the phone down and smiled gently at Peter’s sleeping form on the couch, she tucked the blanket more firmly around him and kissed his forehead.

 

Her world felt like it had been upended… and yet, May was almost unbearably proud of Peter. She knew she was going to worry constantly about him, but their talk had made her see just how much it meant to him to be able to help people, to be Spider-Man. She couldn’t take that away from him. She just hoped he understood that he didn’t have to take the world on his shoulders. And if he was nothing more than ordinary Peter Parker, he’d still be an amazing person, she hoped he knew that too. She certainly wouldn’t forget it.

 

“Love you” she whispered as she turned out the light. 

 

.

* * *

 

.

 

“Wait” Ned tugged Peter to the side of the students that were streaming into Midtown High.

 

“What?” Peter nervously tugged at his backpack’s straps.

 

“Are you telling me that May knows?” Ned asked him, his eyes widened as Peter nodded.

 

“Yeah, she saw me in the suit last night” Peter told him.

 

“Well, how did she take it?” Ned looked him up and down “I mean, you’re still alive, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be if my parents found out I was swinging around the streets and fighting weapons dealers”.

 

Peter winced “um? Okay? I guess?”.

 

“That does not sound positive” Ned replied.

 

“Remember when I told you that she’d freak out if she found out, and that if she freaked out, I’d freak out?” Peter asked.

 

“Sure” Ned nodded.

 

“Yeah… that’s what happened, at first” Peter shrugged “but, I think it’s going to be okay”.

 

 

 


End file.
